My Heart Will Go On
by Grace James
Summary: This is a one-shot song fic. One year after the final battle how are people dealing with loss? Slash HPDM Rating just to be safe.


**My Heart Will Go On**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything connected to the Harry Potter world. Those belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I also do not own the song My Heart Will Go On or Because You Loved Me, which appears later in this fic. They are sung by the beautiful Celine Dion.

A/N: I am sure that there are quite a few fics out there like this one. Hopefully though there is not one exactly like this. If one does exist let me know and I will pull this down immediately.

Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you

That is how I know

You go on

The final battle had ended a year ago today. There had been a lot of people lost on both sides, but the side of the light had won. I didn't feel like we had won though. My love had to give his life for everyone in that battle. I could do nothing to stop him or save him. It will always haunt me till the day I die and join him in the afterlife. I dream about that day nearly every night and see the all the things I could have done differently, how I could have saved him and for a brief moment I am happy. Then I wake and reality comes crashing back to me.

_Flashback_

We had just had the graduation ceremony when the alarms started going off alerting us that the wards around the castle had fallen. All of the seventh years and most of the adults ran outside to meet the onslaught of deatheaters and dementors. The first to be struck down were Professors Mcgonagall and Snape. The next to fall were Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom but not before they had taken out 5 deatheaters apiece. Harry would have been proud of them if he could have seen them but he was busy with his own group of deatheaters.

Time suddenly seemed to slow down as Harry took out the last deatheater in front of him and put a hand up to his forehead and a pained look crossed his face. I knew what that meant. Voldemort was here and this was going to be the end, one way or another. Dumbledore also saw this and rushed to meet Voldemort to give Harry time to gather his strength. No sooner had Harry regained himself then Voldemort took Dumbledore away from us. Those on the side of the light that saw this were shocked. Our leader was gone. The ones on the darkside cheered as they saw him fall. Then it was down to just Harry and Voldemort. Everyone stopped to watch the two as they started to duel. They knew that whoever was the victor would rule the wizarding world. It seemed like hours had passed with neither one gaining the upper hand. Then Harry cast one final spell at Riddle that he could not block and it was over. Time once again sped up and people began dueling again. I myself was facing off with my father. I stunned him and cast a body binding spell on him and then ran to where I had last seen Harry.

When I reached the spot I saw his lifeless green eyes staring up at the sky. At the time I wasn't sure how it had happened but I knew that he was dead. I was later told that he had put all of his power into the final spell he had cast and that coupled with the injuries he had sustained his body just shut down completely. He was the savior of the wizarding world right until the end.

After the battle I had to help count the injured and dead. It was not a pretty sight. The whole Weasley family had been at Hogwarts to see Ron graduate. Molly, Ginny, and Bill's wife, Fluer, had stayed inside but the rest had gone out into the battle. Ron was severely injured, Arthur and George were dead, Charlie had lost a leg and his wife, my cousin Tonks, was dead. The rest seem to have not been hurt. Ron's girlfriend, Hermione Granger lay in a broken heap not far from Neville. I'm not sure what curse was used but whatever it was had crushed every bone in her body. No one had seen her go down and no one had heard her scream. She died a hero as did many others that day.

_End Flashback_

Far across the distance

and spaces between us

you have come to show

you go on.

Last night's dream was different though. It had started out as all the others had but then changed. We were in my bedroom in the flat I had moved into after leaving Hogwarts. He had never been there as the battle had taken place the day our Seventh year had ended. I was laying on the bed when I sensed his presence in the room. I looked up and he was standing near the door just looking at me. I held my arms out to him and he moved towards me quietly. He didn't say a word until he was laying in my arms.

"I know you love me, but you need to let go of me, babe. I need you to move on and be happy. I did what I was destined to do. You know I love you and I always will. Can you please let me go and move on with your life?" He said all of this in his soothing baritone that always left me shaking to the core. I was near tears by this time and looking into his beautiful emerald-green eyes, I could see they also held some unshed tears.

"I know you did what you had to do, but what about me? You left me behind! How could you do that to me, Harry? You knew I couldn't lose you." I couldn't go on saying anything else as my throat closed up and threatened to choke me, tears silently streaming down my face. He pulled me back into a hug and just held me, comforting me. That is when reality came crashing back.

Near, Far, Wherever you are

I believe that the heart

Does go on

My alarm went off and I woke to find my arms wrapped tightly around my body and my face wet. This was not the first morning I had woke in this condition but it made me break down more just the same. I took a deep shuddering breath and froze. I could almost smell the cologne he always wore. I slowly rose from my bed and made my way to the bathroom. There was to be a ceremony held in remembrance of those that had died that day at Hogwarts and I had been asked to speak.

As I showered, I again felt that there was another presence in the room. I looked out of the shower but saw no one. I quickly finished washing up and stepped out of the bathroom to dress for the day. As I passed my desk an envelope caught my eye. It hadn't been there when I went into the bathroom. I looked around my room and noticed a snowy white owl sitting on the windowsill. It was Hedwig, Harry's owl.

Once more, you open the door

And you're here in my heart,

And my heart will go on and on.

I turned back around and picked up the envelope and opened it. It had been sprinkled in Harry's cologne. I pulled out what was inside and gasped. It was a letter/poem I had written and given to Harry the day before the attack.

For all those times you stood by me,

For all the truth that you made me see,

For all the joy you brought to my life,

For all the wrong that you made right,

For every dream you made come true,

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful, baby

You're the one who held me up,

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through

Through it all.

You were my strength when I was weak,

You were my voice when I couldn't speak,

You were my eyes when I couldn't see,

You saw the best there was in me,

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,

You gave me faith cause you believed,

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me.

You gave me wings and made me fly,

You touched my hand I could touch the sky,

I lost my faith you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Baby, I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was

Loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak,

You were my voice when I couldn't speak,

You were my eyes when I couldn't see,

You saw the best there was in me,

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,

You gave me faith cause you believed,

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me.

You were always there for me,

The tender wind that carried me,

A light in the dark

Shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place

Because of you

You were my strength when I was weak,

You were my voice when I couldn't speak,

You were my eyes when I couldn't see,

You saw the best there was in me,

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,

You gave me faith cause you believed,

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me.

I had expected him to live through the battle but not myself. This was my last chance to tell him just what an impact he had on my life. He had shed a few tears over it then kissed me more passionately then he ever had. He had also promised me that we would both make it through the battle together. Once again tears were coursing down my checks.

I was about to put the poem down when I saw something at the bottom of the page that I didn't write. It was in Harry's handwriting.

_You did the same for me, Dray. I love you and I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise._

I started shaking like a leaf in the wind. I don't know how Hedwig managed to bring this to me on this day but she did. Hedwig had disappeared after the battle and as far as I know this is the first time she had been seen. I knew what I had to do. Harry was right, it was time for me to move on, but I was not the only one that needed to.

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime,

And never let go till were gone

The day was sunny and bright. Everyone was gathered on the Quidditch pitch for the ceremony. The first to speak was the newly appointed Minister of Magic, Bill Weasley. He reminded everyone why we were there and then introduced me. I slowly stood and took a few calming breaths.

"I was unsure of what to say today. I lost the love of my life in the battle, but so did many others. I found myself asking why I was chosen to speak and it wasn't until this morning that I found out why. It, in a way, was divine intervention that I was chosen to speak today."

"I have spent the last year of my life questioning what I could have done differently that day to prevent my boyfriends death. I realize now that there was nothing I could have done. There was nothing anyone could have done to prevent any of the deaths that happened last year. Everyone that stepped out of that castle knew exactly what they were facing when they did. They died fighting for what they believed in, we must always remember that."

"I'm sure that there are some of you who are thinking 'What makes this kid such an expert on this subject?' I'm no expert in anything except what I have been feeling this last year. What makes it so easy for me say what I have? I received a letter this morning from an owl that has not been seen since last year. It was a poem that I had given to Harry the day before the attack. It was delivered by his owl, Hedwig. This was after Harry visiting me in a dream telling me to let him go. It was his way of letting me know that I had grieved long enough. I think all of us have. If you don't mind I would like to share the poem with you."

I started reading the poem in a shaky voice, but as I continued reading I could feel Harry's arms around me giving his support. I don't think there was a dry eye in the crowd as I finished.

"The part that really got me though is what is written on the bottom of this in Harry's handwriting. 'You did the same for me, Dray. I love you and I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise.' Last I knew this was buried in the bottom of Harry's trunk and he had definitely not written that last part on there. You can all call me a crazy git if you want but I think it is our loved ones way of letting us know that we need to move on with our lives no matter how hard it is. Thank you."

As I retook my seat I glanced at the others gathered on the platform. Ron was sitting next to me and he gave me a watery grin as did many others. As I sat down Ron leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I think your right mate. Harry is trying to let us all know it is time to move on and stop mourning our losses and look to our future. I had a dream about Hermione last night. She told me to let her go and move on. I plan to do just that, but it's going to be really hard. Maybe we could help each other out." I just nodded my head as I was tearing up again.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of speeches and food. I barely remember going home to my flat. To my surprise when I walked in, Hedwig was still there. I had expected her to go back to wherever she had been for the last year. She never did leave. She became my owl after that day. My last link to Harry and I think she knew it. I also think it was the same for her.

Love was when I loved you,

One true time I hold too.

In my life we'll

Always go on.

It took another year before I fell in love again. I loved my wife very much but it was never the same as it was with Harry. He always was and will be my one true love. We married on October 31st. On July 31st the next year we had twin boys. Both had blond hair. The older boy Dean had my steel gray eyes but Remus had emerald-green. Both my wife and I were shocked as we neither one had those color of eyes.

You're here, there's nothing I fear,

and I know that my heart will go on.

We'll stay forever this way.

You are safe in my heart,

And my heart will go on and on

I was dying and I knew it. I had lived a long full life. I was ready to go. My beautiful wife, Virginia Weasley-Malfoy, had passed on a few years ago. We had a total of 5 children, all named after friends we had lost but none named Harry or Neville, the names of our first loves. We also had 25 grandchildren and 50 great-grandchildren with a couple more on the way.

As I drew what I knew would be my final breath, I felt a familiar presence that I had not felt since the day of the ceremony at Hogwarts all those years ago. Harry had come to accompany me to the other side. A smile graced my face as I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again there he was looking as he had when he had been alive. He held his arms out to me and I ran into them and held on for all I was worth. I was not about to lose him again. Then a thought crossed my mind.

"You know I don't want to leave you love, but what about Ginny? Shouldn't I be hugging her?" Harry gave a slight chuckle and then kissed me.

"I don't think she will mind too much, as long as you don't mind that she has been with Neville the whole time she has been here. I think she figured that you and she would go back to your first loves, once you were reunited." I gave a small laugh and then we walked off to join all of our friends that were already in the afterlife to await those that weren't.

A/N: Well, what do you think. Let me know by reviewing. Also for anyone reading my other fic, The Future That Almost Was, it is not dead. I did not really like the way it turned out so I am rewriting it. I am also working on several others stories at the same time so it will be a while before I get the new improved version up.

A/N2: I reloaded this story because I had to correct a few spelling errors I missed. Also some of the lyrics were wrong and have been corrected. I want to thank those that have already reviewed this story. I'm glad you like it. I must admit that I actually started crying a couple of times while I tried to write this. It was worse when I had the songs that are in this playing to help with inspiration.


End file.
